


Evolution

by Selka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock et Irène à travers les années. UA. Traduction de la fic de clow-san</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227929) by clow-san. 



> Note de l'auteur : Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Irène et Sherlock dans les livres ni dans les films, mais la version de la BBC m'a ébloui avec leurs rapports, donc j'ai juste eu à écrire quelque chose pour eux. Haha. C'est mon premier écrit sur Sherlock, donc s'il vous plaît soyez gentils... Appréciez, et s'il vous plaît laissez une review si vous pouvez.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur. Le lire m'a beaucoup plu, j'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour vous. Je tiens à dire que je pense que ça aurait très bien pu se passer comme ça, et que l'auteur a très bien respecté les caractères des personnages en tant qu'enfant. J'ai vraiment trouvé cette fic super, et je pourrais presque croire que c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé, et ça me rend un peu triste. Bref, il faut la lire.
> 
> Aussi, l'auteur a tout publié en un chapitre mais j'ai pensé les diviser, comme l'auteur l'a ait avec des chiffres. Je pense que ça aura plus d'impact comme ça. Certains chapitres seront néanmoins très courts et d'autres plus longs.

I.

Quand Sherlock avait quatre ans, le calme de leur maison, dans la campagne, fut brisé par le vacarme des ambulanciers se précipitant par la porte principale. Il resta tranquillement aux côtés de son grand frère, et regarda comment les hommes et les femmes bizarres suivaient Hamilton, le majordome, à toute vitesse dans les quartiers des domestiques.

Pendant un moment, le calme revint dans la maison, une fois de plus. Juste l'étendue morne des sols en marbre blanc, baignés par le soleil estival à travers les hautes portes-fenêtres. Mais le bruit recommença quand les ambulanciers repassèrent rapidement par la pièce, en portant une civière. Sherlock vit à la mèche de cheveux noirs que c'était Mrs Adler, la cuisinière. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il assemblait les pièces.

Mrs Adler allait à l'hôpital. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son bébé.


	2. II

II.

Quand Sherlock avait quatre ans et sept mois il rampa dans la cuisine. Mrs Adler et le reste de l'équipe étaient occupés à préparer le dîner et ne le remarquèrent pas. Il grimpa sur l'un des tabouret et regarda fixement le bébé dans le berceau sur le comptoir. Elle le regarda avec des yeux bleus fixes. C'était étrange, la manière dont elle le regardait. Il l'étudia et quelque chose passa entre eux. Puis sans prévenir elle lui agrippa le nez. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise parce que personne ne le touchait comma ça. Le tabouret vacilla et il tomba. Il entendit un cœur de « Maître Sherlock ! » avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Il se démit une épaule. Mykie et Maman le grondèrent pour avoir fouiné dans la cuisine. Papa rejeta leurs leçons et dit que la curiosité était quelque chose qu'il fallait cultiver. Mrs Adler s'excusa auprès de lui, l'après-midi suivant durant l'heure du thé.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

La femme plus âgée lui jeta un regard confus.

\- Pourquoi quoi, monsieur ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ? C'est moi qui ai fouiné dans la cuisine, grimpé sur le tabouret et je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas demandé à votre enfant de me faire sursauter, donc pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ?

Mrs Adler parut pensive un moment.  
\- Eh bien, un bébé n'a pas sa place dans une cuisine en premier monsieur. Soyez assuré que ça n'arrivera plus car j'ai placé ma fille chez ma sœur en ville.

Sherlock sentit quelque chose remonter de son estomac quand il entendit cette conclusion. C'est comme si ses organes étaient aussi lourds que des pierres mais en même temps ils grouillaient comme des vers. C'était une sensation curieuse. Culpabilité, déduisit-il. Et déception. Mrs Adler se tourna pour partir mais il l'arrêta avec une question de plus.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Elle sourit.

\- Irène. Son nom est Irène, Maître Sherlock. »


	3. III

III.

Quand Sherlock avait huit ans, il s'échappa de l'énorme fête d'anniversaire que sa mère avait organisé pour lui. Il avait spécifiquement demandé une journée calme pour jouer au violon, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé faire donc ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne participait pas à la dite-fête.

Il alla au mausolée familial, juste à l'extérieur des limites de la propriété. Contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge, il n'était ni effrayé ni intimidé par ça. Au contraire, il l'adorait. Il s'assit sur le dessus d'une tombe et joua de son violon. Dans le calme du cimetière la musique était magnifiée et magnifique. Mrs Adler, bien sûr, l'avait trouvé. La femme cachait trompeusement un esprit acéré sous des airs maternels. Il exposa fermement qu'il ne retournerait pas à la fête appropriée et variée avec des enfants mornes. Mais comme toujours elle avait un atout dans sa manche.

« Mais Maître Sherlock, ma fille est là. J'avais pensé que vu que vous demandiez régulièrement des nouvelles d'elle vous voudriez peut-être la rencontrer en personne.

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils.

\- C'est rusé, Mrs Adler. »

Mais il sauta de la tombe quand même et suivit la femme plus âgée. Les photographies de la fille Adler pouvaient seulement suffir un temps.

La fille de Mrs Adler avait l'air différente de la dernière image qu'il avait vu d'elle. Elle avait maintenant de longs cheveux noirs, qui étaient nattés et ses joues étaient légèrement moins potelées. Elle portait un manteau à pois crème sur sa robe bleue et ses jambes étaient engoncées dans un collant blanc avec des chaussures de la même couleur que la robe. Elle était toujours petite, le haut de sa tête atteignant à peine sa poitrine. La manière dont elle le regardait était la même néanmoins. Et après que Mrs Adler les ait présenté seuls, ils se regardèrent tranquillement.

« Joue-moi quelque chose, demanda-t-elle soudainement, en montrant son violon.

Sherlock leva un sourcil.  
\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu t'es échappé de ta fête ?

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment.  
\- Qu'est ce qu t'a donné l'idée que j'aimerais jouer avec toi comme audience ?

\- Eh bien, aimerais-tu jouer en face des autres enfants ?  
A son froncement de sourcil elle sourit.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Vas-y alors. »

Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à jouer du Bach.

Ce fut le début de leur étrange relation.


	4. IV

IV.

Sherlock Holmes avait dix ans quand son père mourut. Les funérailles étaient un samedi. Un des rares jours très ensoleillés. Il portait son meilleur costume du dimanche et était entre son frère et sa mère pendant que son père rejoignait des générations de Holmes dans le mausolée familial. Durant toute la durée des funérailles il se demanda pourquoi ni lui ni son frère ne versaient de larmes. Se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux ou si tous les autres étaient trop sensibles.

Leur maison était pleine de gens. Son père avait été un homme sociable et amical, un caractère bizarre pour un Holmes et un dont aucun de ses fils n'avait hérité. Sherlock resta droit tandis que les amis et connaissances présentaient leur condoléances, embrassaient la jour de sa mère, tapotaient l'épaule de son frère et le regardaient en disant que maintenant il avait besoin de prendre soin de sa mère maintenant. Il combattit l'envie de rouler des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient pointer les évidences.

Dès qu'il fut possible, il alla chercher Irène. Elle se tenait près de la fenêtre. Même avec sa petite silhouette elle n'était pas perdue ou ballottée par la foule.

Elle vivait chez les Holmes depuis l'année dernière avec sa mère. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, elle était l'une des rares personnes dont la proximité ne le dérangeait pas et la seule personne, proche en âge, qu'il pouvait tolérer. Pour quelqu'un de six ans, elle était plutôt intelligente, maligne et jamais ennuyante. Tout à fait une amélioration par rapport aux enfants mornes avec qui sa mère l'avait forcé à socialiser avant.

Il alla à côté d'elle et ensemble ils regardèrent les gens grouiller et manger les excellents hors d'œuvre de Mrs Adler.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit aussi rempli avant, dit-elle, brisant le silence qui les entourait.

\- Moi non plus.

Elle laissa planer un silence.  
\- Ton père devait être un homme bon.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis regarda la foule.  
\- Il l'était.

\- Tu veux aller marcher dehors ? »

Sans même y penser il accepta.

D'une manière ou d'une autre ils finirent au mausolée familial. Ils restèrent devant la tombe nouvellement érigée de son père. Cette fois ce fut Sherlock qui brisa le silence.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune je voulais être un pirate, dit-il, se tenant droit devant la tombe portant le nom de son père.  
\- Maman et Mykie ont pensé que c'était « mignon » et m'ont renvoyés. Mais Papa, il-il m'a acheté un chapeau de pirate et une longue-vue et il m'a dit que si je trouvais quelque chose qui me passionnait je devrais y aller à fond et ne laisser personne me stopper.

Une main douce et chaude essuya les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il l'ait remarqué. Il regarda Irène, sur la pointe des pieds, qui lui sourit.

\- C'est un bon conseil, dit-elle, solennellement.

Il approuva.  
\- Oui. »

Ils se tirent côte à côte.


	5. V

V.

Quand Sherlock avait onze ans il fut envoyé dans un pensionnat célèbre en Ecosse (ndt : Poudlard ? Lol). Le jour de son départ, Irène et Mrs Adler vinrent lui dire en revoir. La plus jeune de deux, avec ses mains derrière don dos, fit un pas en avant alors que sa valise était placée dans la voiture familiale.

« Ils disent qu'il fait froid là où tu vas.

Il approuva.

\- Maman et moi avons fait ça.  
Elle révéla ce qu'elle tenait. Une écharpe tricotée finement en laine bleue avec son nom grossièrement tricoté en vert dans un coin.

Il la lui prit. Il avait assez d'écharpes dans ses bagages mais quand il suivit la trace de son nom il sut que ce serait la seule qu'il utiliserait.  
\- Merci.

\- Sherlock vient, appela Mycroft depuis la voiture.

\- Je te vois aux vacances, dit-elle. »

Quand la voiture accéléra Sherlock se tourna sur son siège pour regarder Irène agiter sa main et il ne se retourna pas même quand il ne pouvait plus la voir depuis longtemps.


	6. VI

VI.

Quand Irène avait douze ans elle se brûla la main en faisant des scones babeurre. C'était le début des vacances et « Maître Sherlock » revenait à la maison de son pensionnat. Madame Holmes avait spécialement donné des instructions à la mère d'Irène pour qu'elle prépare les douceurs préférées de son plus jeune fils. Donc ce fut une longue matinée passée à préparer des tartes à la mélasse, de la crème anglaise, des sandwichs au rôti de bœuf et des scones en quantité suffisante pour nourrir au moins quatre personnes au lieu d'une.

« Fais attention chérie, dit sa mère alors qu'elle guidait sa main sous un filet d'eau froide.  
\- Nous ne voudrions que les scones aient le goût de chair brûlée. »

Le visage d'Irène se décomposa devant le sens de l'humour bizarre de sa mère. Un bruit sourd les fit se retourner. Sherlock Holmes se tenait dans la cuisine avec ses doigts dans la bouche. Le presque volé, tout juste sorti du four, scone était tombé et jonchait le sol carrelé. Il avait toujours ses habits de voyage, l'écharpe en laine qu'elles lui avaient donné il y a cinq ans toujours autour de son cou.

« Maître Sherlock, fit sa mère. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos de voler de la plaque de la pâtisserie?

Le garçon de seize ans eut un sourire narquois.  
\- La manière la plus rapide de se brûler les doigts ?

Elle sourit à ça, récoltant un grand sourire pour ça du garçon plus âgé. Sa mère secoua la tête comme à son habitude.

\- Bienvenu à la maison, monsieur.

\- Content d'être rentré Mrs Adler. Vous ne savez pas combien la nourriture est épouvantable là-bas.

\- Vous savez vraiment comment flatter une cuisinière monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas une flatterie, simplement une observation. Mais je suppose que je devrais pas avoir de si hautes attentes vu que notre nouveau cuisinier a une aventure avec sa belle-fille adulte.

\- Et comment par tous les saints savez-vous ça ?

\- La manière dont le cuisinier prépare ses œufs brouillés, le coupa Irène, au plus grand mécontentement du garçon.  
\- Quoi ? C'était dans ta dernière lettre. C'était plutôt évident.

Sherlock fut vexé.  
\- Oui plutôt.

\- Eh bien, Irène chérie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas mettre du gel sur ta brûlure. Je vais finir ici.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle sourit en passant à côté du garçon. Elle lui tapota la joue.  
\- C'est sympa que tu sois de retour, Sherlock. Peut-être que tu pourras me battre aux échecs maintenant.

Ses yeux se refermèrent à sa pique.  
\- C'était une erreur la dernière fois.

\- Oui et comment appelles-tu les quatre fois précédentes ?

Elle rit à son visage sidéré et effaré.

\- Irène ! L'entendit-elle crier.  
\- La bibliothèque dans cinq minutes ! »


	7. VII

VII.

Irène avait treize ans quand elle eut son premier baiser. C'était avec un garçon nommé Daniel. Il avait des yeux marrons agréables et des cheveux châtains. Irène ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et derrière les paupières closes elle vit un autre visage. Celui-là avec des yeux bleus transperçant, des pommettes hautes et des boucles noires.


	8. VIII

VIII.

Quand Sherlock avait dix-neuf ans il retourna chez lui pour les vacances. Il revenait toujours pour celles d'hiver, au moins pour la nourriture et peut-être pour une certaine personne de sexe féminin dont il chérissait la compagnie et la technique aux échecs. Cette année cependant, au lieu de jouer aux échecs comme ils le faisaient toujours le 26 décembre, la dite femelle de quinze ans le convainquit de l'accompagner faire les magasins à Londres. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé il aurait dit qu'elle l'avait piégé pour qu'il accepte. La vérité était que la manière dont ses yeux bleus le regardaient et son parfum lui envoyaient des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale auraient été passés sous silence. Elle le persuada de conduire et ils prirent une des voiture familiale et ensemble ils allèrent à Londres.

Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule de gens. Sa petite main effleurant la sienne alors qu'elle le traînait de magasin en magasin. A un moment elle acheta un chapeau de chasseur et le plaça sur sa tête.

« Ça te va, commenta-t-elle, les yeux rieurs.  
\- Sherlock Holmes, l'homme intelligent avec le drôle de chapeau. »

Ils passèrent toute la journée en dehors de Londres proprement dit. Il faisait nuit quand ils rentrèrent. A peu près trois kilomètres de la propriété des Holmes, Irène demanda si elle pouvait conduire. Il haussa les épaules et lui donna les clés, à la place de conduire directement à la maison elle tourna dans un coin et se rangea sur le bas-côté dans une clairière à côté de la route. La voiture était à peine visible derrière le tronc des chênes. Elle détacha sa ceinture et posa sa tête sur le volant.

Sherlock leva un sourcil.  
« Est-ce que ça va ?  
Les lumières au-dessus de leur tête s'éteignirent au moment où il parla les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent et il eut juste une seconde pour la voir sourire machiavéliquement avant qu'elle ne soit sur ses genoux. Son corps entier se raidit à ce contact. Elle mit ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, sa jupe déjà remontée.

\- Ça va, l'entendit-il chuchoter, embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire.  
\- C'est juste moi Sherlock.

Elle guida ses mains vers ses cuisses et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue se glissa le long de la sienne et elle était douce.

\- Irène, dit-il, à bout de souffle quand ils se séparèrent. Nous, nous ne devrions pas, ta mère-

\- Chhh..., le coupa-t-elle, l'embrassant.  
\- C'est bon. Je veux que ça soit avec toi.

Sherlock resserra sa prise sur ses hanches quand ses mains s'introduisirent à l'intérieur de son pantalon soudainement ouvert.

\- Je t'ai choisi », murmura-t-elle et quand le moment arriva, ce fut lui qui s'enfonça dans le mystère d'Irène Adler.

Il évita Mrs Adler et elle le reste de son séjour. Quand il partit quatre jours après Noël, il n'y retourna pas pendant longtemps.


	9. IX

IX.

Sherlock Holmes avait vingt-quatre ans quand il revit Irène Adler en personne.

Le message était court, comme tous les messages de son frère, il disait :

Mrs Adler est morte ce matin. Ses funérailles sont ce samedi.

Il se rendit à peine compte que son téléphone portable s'écrasait contre le mur de son appartement.

Irène avait l'air différente depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Cinq ans changeait ne personne, supposa-t-il. La maladresse juvénile était partie et avait été remplacée par la grâce et la maturité qui allaient avec ses vingt ans. Ses cheveux noirs tressés lâchement et elle portait une élégante robe noire droite qui s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux.

« Mr Holmes, le salua-t-elle, lui tendant la main.  
Ses yeux étaient dans le vague derrière son épaule.  
\- Merci d'être venu.

Sa poitrine se serra en entendant son ton formel. Il enroula sa grande main autour de la sienne plus petite pour la serrer mais ne la lâcha pas.

\- Irène, dit-il, essayant sans succès de croiser son regard.

Avec un léger changement son regard se fixa au sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes et sans y penser il la tira vers lui. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la mis contre son menton. (Le plus gros contact qu'il avait avec un autre humain depuis une demi-décade) Elle était raide d'abord mais lentement elle se relaxa et rapidement elle pleura silencieusement.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.  
\- Je suis désolé. »


	10. X

X.

Sherlock avait trente-quatre ans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cette femme, demanda Mycroft, lui tendant une pile de photographie.  
Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il les passait en revue. Ces cheveux. Ces yeux. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a dix ans, aux funérailles de sa mère. Il était avec elle la moitié d'une année jusqu'à ce que les sentiments deviennent trop présents pour qu'il les supporte encore. Quand il était revenu un mois plus tard elle était partie. C'était l'une des plus grosses bourdes de sa vie.

Mycroft savait mais il agissait comme s'il l'ignorait, donc Sherlock fit de même.

\- Rien du tout. »

END


End file.
